


do you hate me?

by Weisster



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen, Kim Seungmin Is So Done, but!!, i wanna see more bromance hyunjin/jisung fics, pls, this is platonic!!!, this is shit!!, whatever!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weisster/pseuds/Weisster
Summary: hyunjin and jisung hates each other, until they don't.





	do you hate me?

“What’s up shortie”

 

“At least not your grades, slenderman”

 

And that is a sign of a normal day. As much as Jisung wants to keep going at the insults he has an important test soon so he just settles with slenderman and a slight jab at Hyunjin’s pride. Smiling in content he continued his merry way to the classroom.

  
  


“Dude why do you hate each other so much, weren’t you like, super close as kids?” Seungmin asks, taking a quick peek at the disappearing figure of the shorter. As usual he is early in school and has already taken his stuff but Hyunjin just arrived and is heading to his locker.

 

Hyunjin shrugged when opening his locker, “He’s just annoying” He simply answers, getting irritated just thinking of the squirrel like boy. He himself didn’t know how it ended up this way. At the corner of his eyes he could see Seungmin’s disappointed stare, he choose to ignore it.

 

<>

 

While he and Jisung had never gotten physical (yet) they sure as hell pulled pranks on each other. An unwritten rule between them though is to never publicly humiliate the other, Hyunjin liked that they had boundaries, it made his heart flutter (gross) thinking that he could trust Jisung not to want to make Hyunjin wanna disappear out of shame. They hated each other sure, but they weren’t  _ monsters _ .

 

That’s why, when the first time in forever, Hyunjin catches a squirrel and sees Jisung’s backpack on the front porch (probably because the idiot forgot something inside) he put the squirrel inside the backpack quickly. Ignoring the small squeaks the little creature made and made a few steps (while still in crouching mode) before full on sprinting until he was sure Jisung wouldn’t see him.

 

A grin was on his face the whole time and Seungmin was spooked by the pure unspoken  _ evilness _ radiating from the taller. 

  
  
  


“HWANG HYUNJIN” 

 

Said boy leaned back on his chair with a smirk and looked up (for once) at the shortie who was a few meters away from him. Seungmin looked at Hyunjin, then Jisung, sighed, and left the table to join another classmate.

 

“What’s up? Definitely not your height huh?”

 

Jisung stomped up to him with his backpack held in one hand, “Shut the _fuck_ _up_ , you fucking cunt look what you did!” He shrieked, putting his chewed books on Hyunjin’s desk. He would have shoved the books from his desk if it weren’t for the fact that he was trying his hardest to stifle a laugh.

 

“What  _ I _ did? I’m not the squirrel here” 

 

“Oh my god don’t even mention that poor thing, that’s animal abuse! Don’t just lock an animal in a teenager’s backpack! Or any backpack at all!” He shouted, taking his books and angrily shoving them back in his bag. He resembled an angry cartoon squirrel, which coincidentally is  _ exactly _ what the boy is but Hyunjin didn’t mention that. Not when he was having a field day over how worked up Jisung is over his prank.

 

“I thought you would like a cute companion” Hyunjin pouted as he tried his best at doing puppy eyes. Jisung scrunched his nose up and narrowed his eyes. Okay yeah, now that Hyunjin thought about it he did feel a little bad for the squirrel but he couldn’t admit that in front of Jisung. Death is preferable.

 

Before he could work up an encouragement to apologise to the squirrel Jisung punched his arm and walked away. 

 

Seungmin came back to sit in front of him again, "You deserve that" He said after glancing at Hyunjin's hand which was rubbing his arm. 

 

"Rude" He scoffed and here he thought Seungmin was a good friend. 

 

<>

 

One of the worst things is being forced to work with someone and even worse if that “someone” is the person you would sacrifice to satan for a cornchip.

 

“Come ooonn, hurry up you lazy shit!” Said person whined.  _ Jisung _ . The fucking nerve, the audacity of that boy. 

 

“Shut the fuck,  _ up _ ” Hyunjin grunted as he pushed the last box on the shelf. He collapsed on the floor and soon the other followed suit, sitting a bit way too close than Hyunjin anticipated but whatever, he’s not a pussy.

 

It’s been a long day, since it’s the last semester all seniors were forced to clean up the school (which is pointless because they still have a few more weeks to go) and Jisung and Hyunjin just had to be partnered up for stacking boxes filled with P.E material in the storage house.

 

Jisung blew a piece of hair out of his eyes, “So this is the last semester until college huh” 

 

He winced thinking of college. Shit. He was way too close to adulthood and he didn’t even have a fundamental plan. Yea he wanted to apply to dance since he’s sure he won’t get kicked out otherwise, but then? He has no idea. 

 

"i didn't get accepted on the first round" He admitted way quicker than he should have. The red letters telling him he didn’t get accepted still engraved in his mind. Whatever, he’s not sad about it (at least that’s what he tries to tell himself everyday).

 

"Huh" Jisung was probably laughing inside his head, pointing fingers and thinking Hyunjin deserved it all. A bird was chirping outside and even though the doors to the storage room were wide open, leaving a view of the school ground.

 

"I got it coming since I suck ass at everything except dance and music. i'm a disappointment like that" He just shrugged as if he didn't say the most self degrading thing ever.

 

Jisung sat up straight and turned to Hyunjin, "The only disappointing thing is that you abused a squirrel so shut the fuck up" He said sharply, narrowing his eyes at the other.

 

Hyunjin, still in his slumped over state, looks over at Jisung with widened eyes,"Wow there,  _ that’s _ the only disappointing thing?" 

 

"Yea" Jisung nodded, "So don't say that" He said demandingly again, it was getting a little annoying even. As if he  _ understood _ .

 

A snort left his mouth, Jisung seemed to care way too much even though he’s the one that personally attacks Hyunjin about his grades,"Huh, why do you care so much about how I think" 

 

"I hate you but also this stupid school education that just sucks the life out of kids,” Goddamn did he have a point, “i'm just one of the lucky ones who can deal with it," He said softly, staring off into the sunset. Looking at Jisung like this he noticed how much he has matured, yet, his cheeks still remain full. 

 

"Thanks idiot" He mutters quietly after a minute of silence. 

 

"No problem idiot" 

  
  


<>

 

Today was one of those days were Hyunjin just really didn’t wanna go to school. So he did the most sensible thing and called in sick, his parents were both at work until late so they wouldn’t notice if he stayed at home today. The whole morning he spent playing games and watching random videos on youtube in his bed. After feeling bored he decided to head out with no plan.

 

As he was walking down the streets he saw a bakery close by, his stomach rumbled, he could buy a croissant to eat. 

 

**_seungmin:_ ** jesus CHRIST

 

**_hyunjin:_ ** ?

what

 

**_seungmin:_ ** the lab classroom caught on fire

like REAL bad

 

Wait, chemistry. Jisung has chemistry right now. No, that idiot probably skipped class or he got out the second he saw a small flame. What a coward. 

 

**_hyunjin:_ ** did anybody get hurt?

 

**_seungmin:_ ** probably

 

Hyunjin threw his half eaten croissant in the trash and sprinted off to school, it wasn’t far away so he could have easily held his fast pace until he reached the school gates. The firemen were already there and the fire was probably put out at this point too. He went to the open grassfield beside school grounds where the evacuation area is which was filled with students, some from the chemistry class and some curious to what happened. 

 

Amongst the crowd of students Hyunjin looked, hoping to see someone. 

 

“What are you doing here? Weren’t you sick?” A sudden,  _ annoying _ but familiar voice came from behind. A smile of relief appeared on Hyunjin’s face but quickly turned into an annoyed one.

 

Hyunjin turned around to see Jisung, the goddamn idiot, standing in front of him with only a small bruise on his cheek. “I woke up late, and what about it? What happened to your cheek though, don’t tell me you’re the cause of this” He fired back with his hands still in his pockets, trying his best to display a casual attitude

 

Jisung scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, “No, all I wanted to do was roast marshmallows and someone just had to drop the goddamn fire thing” He muttered, scrunching his nose as he looked down on the ground. Probably thinking of all the marshmallows he could have eaten, but didn’t because of the fire. Hyunjin had to bite back a laugh because if he did laugh, it wouldn’t sound mocking. And all Hyunjin lives for is mocking Jisung.

 

His phone buzzed.

 

**_seungmin:_ ** you fucking LIAR

**_seungmin:_ ** complete and utter COWARD

 

Hyunjin frowned at the phone screen and then looked around with a glare, hoping that Seungmin sees it. 

 

**_hyunjin:_ ** if you didn’t see me then; fuck you

 

**_seungmin:_ ** look up, cunt

 

Hyunjin did look up, and there he saw, behind Jisung (who was busy talking with Changbin now) was Seungmin with a complete deadpan and his middle finger stuck out.

 

<>

 

Jisung isn’t a nosy person, he doesn’t get into someone’s business or get into fights just because of his friends. He wasn’t about that life. Someone may call him a coward, someone may call him boring but he just didn’t care at all. All he really cared about was annoying the shit out of Hyunjin.

 

“-God we’re gonna prank that Hyunjin fucker really good” He didn’t mean to overhear that sentence as he was sitting under the staircase while reading a book (the only place Hyunjin’s tall ass couldn’t fit in or find Jisung). At first he shrugged it off, thinking he didn’t care. Minutes passed by as Jisung read on his book, feeling more tense by the second. At last he stood up, angrily grumbling as he put his book in his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. 

 

They’ll see who’ll prank  _ really good _ .

  
  
  


Hyunjin didn’t expect to find his locker wide open and especially not to see Jisung putting his books back. First those bullies in his class got sent home because apparently they got a lot of itching powder, so much that they cried and now he sees Jisung putting his books back and isn’t in class? Hyunjin couldn’t help but feel suspicious. “Hey shortie, did you overdose my locker with itching powder too?” He asked, holding the door of his locker firmly.

 

Jisung looked up to him with a bored expression, “Yea” He simply said, “Wanted to even burn your books but thought you needed them to be able to graduate” Of course he had to say more. Jisung leaving with just a simple ‘Yea’ wasn’t in the behaviour section of his brain. 

 

“Well thanks, hope you had fun organising my locker like the faithful butler you are” Hyunjin joked sarcastically. This time however, Jisung bowed dramatically and then walked away as if nothing happened.

 

The taller kept his gaze on the shorter and the minute Jisung rounded the corner Hyunjin looked wildly inside his locker, searching for anything Jisung might have done. No itching powder surprisingly, his locker was even way more organised than it was before and he even got a new lock? What the hell happened to his last one? “What the fuuuucckk” He muttered under his breath.

 

<>

 

Sharp concentration. Sharper than when you take an important exam. That's a principle Hyunjin goes by when he pokes a straw in his capri sun. It's pretty sad how fast he finishes it up though, all that time and concentration put to poke a hole in a capri sun seems pretty wasted. He aims his capri sun at the nearest bin and watches it sadly hit the ground. Quickly he walks up and throws it in the trash, mentally applauding himself for being environmentally friendly. 

 

Now it was time to feel nostalgic about everything, it's a perfect mood especially when the sun is setting. It doesn't take long before his thoughts goes to Jisung. He wants to puke over how much he ends up thinking of the boy sometimes, feeling a little disgusted. Maybe it's because he doesn't wanna be the only one hung over the boy. 

 

Okay yeah, he misses Jisung. He wishes that they were friends again even though they were friends as literal kids and it probably wasn't that deep for the other. Hyunjin just wanted a piece of his childhood happiness to come back, was it too much to ask for? 

 

Speaking of the devil, Jisung was crouching down behind a building. A deep dark voice said 'Bully Mode Activated' in his head every time he saw the short lil boy, so how could he resist? 

 

“Hey shortie, did you lose your brain is that why you’re crouchin- …” Hyunjin trailed off when he saw Jisung’s crying face and how his shoulders shaked. A loud sob escaped his mouth as his body shock with him. “Are...are you okay?” He cringed at how uncertain he sounded.

 

Jisung reaches up quickly to punch him in the balls which- ouch, Hyunjin just wanted to be nice. “Now you’re not” Jisung’s answer would have been pretty sassy if the shorter wasn’t literally sobbing as if that’s how he breathed. 

 

“Rude” Hyunjin huffed, patting his dick as a way to comfort it. Thankfully Jisung’s vulnerable state didn’t let him punch too hard which ensured Hyunjin that he would be able to reproduce in the future.

 

“Leave me alone,” Jisung croaked out, tears spilling on the ground, “I don’t need a bully right now” He exhaled shakily, rubbing his eyes and then covering his side profile with his arm so that Hyunjin couldn’t see. But it was too late, Hyunjin had already seen it. Seen enough to know that Jisung was not okay and this moment of vulnerability was not something to be casually made fun of. Hyunjin wasn’t a monster. The only time he ever recalls Jisung crying was when they were in kindergarten and he had dropped his ice cream.

 

“No,” He said stubbornly, “I’m not gonna bully you” Tentatively he crouched down beside Jisung, he softly put a hand on the shorter’s back. It should feel unusual, feeling Hyunjin’s gentle touch like this but instead it felt comforting, like something Jisung has missed. A quick flash of his childhood memories with Hyunjin appeared and for some reason, it made him cry even harder. Suddenly he felt his body being enveloped in Hyunjin’s arms, instinctively his hands clutched the back of his shirt. “What happened?” Hyunjin asked softly.

 

Warm. Warm teardrops fell on Hyunjin’s shoulders as he held Jisung’s trembling figure. 

 

“You’ll laugh”

 

“No.”

 

A pause.

 

“My dog died”

 

Oh. Kkami appeared in his mind, his sweet sweet dog. The boy could never imagine losing his best friend. “I’m sorry” He whispered, resting his cheek on the top of Jisung’s head and rubbing his back soothingly. “I’m so sorry” 

 

Jisung closed his eyes and melted against the embrace, all he could think of was his childhood where Hyunjin was a big part of it. And his dog. He distinctly remembers Hyunjin being shorter than him as a child and now here the fucker was, engulfing Jisung’s small frame. If it weren’t for the cold ground and that they were on school grounds Jisung would have probably fallen asleep like this or just stayed like this in a long time.

 

Soon they ended the hug, Hyunjin was looking at Jisung and for once his eyes wasn’t filled with childish hatred. “You need to wash your face, you look awful” He joked.

 

“Hi yes that’s how it be when you cry, alien” They both chuckled after Jisung said that.

 

When they stood up Hyunjin took off his jacket to drape it over Jisung’s head. No students minded Hyunjin walking around with his arm around Jisung’s neck as if it was a hostage situation, it was just natural at this point. One student gave a weird look- they must be new, Hyunjin thought.  

 

In the bathroom Hyunjin sat on the toilet seat, looking as Jisung washed up his face and patting his red and puffy eyes with cold wet toilet paper. “Hey” Jisung caught his gaze in the mirror, “I’ll be here for you from now on, if you want to because fighting seems pointless” Hyunjin said, no matter how much he tried to appear nonchalant about it he still sounded so vulnerable. Dammit. 

 

Jisung only stared at the wet toilet paper in his hand and Hyunjin thought he said too much ‘ _ Goddammit you should have kept your fucking mouth shut _ ’- “Can we get ice cream like we used to?” He asked in a small voice, as if he’s almost afraid of showing that he has never forgotten, that he misses those times too.

 

A relieved smile etched slowly on Hyunjin’s face and all the hatred he previously felt, if he even had any (maybe it was all pretend), faded away just at that moment. “Yea. We can”

 

<>

  
  


“So you’re friends now?” Seungmin asked, with wide eyes. 

 

Hyunjin shrugged, smiling a little as he doodled on his paper, “Yea, pretty much”

 

Seungmin let out a grunt, “And they say girls are the moodiest” He muttered, hiding his face behind the palms of his hands. Hyunjin looked at him in confusion, he didn't understand what Seungmin was so angry about. 

 


End file.
